Errare Humanum Est
by Tresschen
Summary: Margarets Vater ist gerade gestorben, aber ihre Tante und Cousine sind noch auf dem Kontinent. Mr. Thornton lässt sich dazu hinreißen, ihr in dieser Situation einen zweiten Antrag zu machen. Sie nimmt ihn prompt an, aber wie wird ihre Ehe aussehen?
1. Prolog

_So, das ist sie nun, die heißersehnte North&South-Fanfiction. Viel Spass beim Lesen, ihr Lieben!_

_

* * *

_**Prolog:**

Mr. Thornton blickte Mr. Bell schockiert an. „Und ihre Tante und Cousine sind nicht im Lande?"

„Nein", erwiderte dieser mit einem betrübten Gesichtsausdruck, „das arme Mädchen ist mutterseelenallein und völlig apathisch. Ich werde sie natürlich zu mir nehmen, aber was will so ein junges Ding mit einem alten Mann wie mir? Sie braucht eine Mutter, eine Schwester, eine weibliche Stütze, aber die Lennoxens sind weit weg – ich habe ihnen zwar sogleich geschrieben, aber wann sie kommen können und ob sie überhaupt kommen, weiß niemand - und nun hat das arme Kind niemanden mehr außer mich, und ich bin ein alter Mann, ein Freund ihres Vaters zwar, aber dennoch fast ein Unbekannter für sie. Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihr werden soll. Ich kann ihr mein ganzes Vermögen bieten und alle Annehmlichkeiten, aber ihre Familie kann ich Margaret nicht zurückgeben. Ich wünschte ihre Tante, Mrs. Shaw wäre niemals mit ihrer Tochter und deren Mann ins Ausland gegangen. Was soll dieses arme Ding nur mutterseelenallein hier in Milton, wo sie niemand bei sich aufnehmen wird? Und in Oxford kennt sie auch keine Menschenseele. Mir tut das Herz weh, wenn ich sie so sehe."

Mr. Thornton nickte nachdenklich. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was Margaret erleiden musste, aber es war ihm unmöglich. Ja, auch er hatte seinen Vater verloren, aber ihm waren zumindest Fanny und seine Mutter geblieben. Es war eine harte Zeit gewesen, aber er hatte sich hochgearbeitet, bis er auf sich selbst gestellt war, er war immer noch ein Mann und konnte von seinem Broterwerb leben, aber Margaret, seine sanfte, liebe und doch so willensstarke Margaret, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo sie ihren Platz finden sollte in der Welt, jetzt wo sie weder Vater noch Mutter mehr hatte.

„Darf ich sie sehen?", fragte er aus dem plötzlichen Impuls heraus der Frau, die er liebte, Trost zu spenden.

Mr. Bell nickte: „Aber erschrecken Sie nicht, wenn Sie sie sehen, sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst, seit sie vom Tod ihres Vaters erfahren hat."

Dass Margaret nicht mehr sie selbst war, konnte Mr. Thornton nur zu deutlich sehen, als er den Raum betrat. Margaret oder für ihn Miss Hale bemerkte sein Hereinkommen nicht, sondern starrte nur stumm in die andere Richtung. Auch als er sie begrüßte, kam keine Reaktion von ihr. Erst als er zu ihrem Sessel getreten war und sie ihn sehen musste, reagierte sie auf ihn.

Sie blickte zu ihm hoch aus ihren traurigen, blaugrauen Augen. Die Augen, die sonst immer so voller Elan, voller Leben geblitzt hatten, die ihn so wütend angefunkelt hatten, als sie ihn damals abgelehnt hatten, wirkten wie erloschen.

„Mr. Thornton", begrüßte sie ihn müde und teilnahmslos.

John Thornton wollte schier das Herz brechen, als er sie so sah. Sie hatte ihn selten mit Freude begrüßt, oft mit Gleichgültigkeit oder sogar mit Unwillen, aber diese stumpfe Apathie, die ihr Gesicht heute trug, hatte er noch nie bei ihr gesehen. Sie wirkte so bemitleidenswert und so hilflos, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, um nicht seine Arme um sie zu schließen. Er liebte sie so sehr, er hatte versucht, es zu verdrängen, er hatte versucht, es zu vergessen, aber nichts hatte geholfen, bei Gott, er liebte sie heute noch mehr als an dem Tag nach dem Aufruhr, als er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte.

„Miss Hale, mein tiefstes Beileid zum Tod Ihres Vaters, er war mir ein guter Lehrer und enger Freund."

Margarets Mundwinkel verzog sich ein winziges Stück und das kleinste sichtbare Lächeln, das ein Mensch in einer solchen Situation zu zeigen fähig ist, wurde sichtbar: „Danke, Mr. Thornton."

Dieser wollte etwas erwidern, aber bevor er die äußerst taktlose Frage stellen konnte, was sie nun zu tun gedenke, biss er sich auf die Zunge. Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder. Sie bediente ihn nicht und rief auch nicht nach Dixon und erwartete auch nichts dergleichen. Sie saßen sich einfach stumm gegenüber, Margaret versunken in die Trauer um ihren Vater und Mr. Thornton überlegte, was er für sie tun könnte, was er ihr sagen könnte, so dass es ihr besser ginge, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. So blickte er sie einfach nur wortlos an und hatte Mitleid mit ihr.

Schließlich war es Margaret, die als Erste wieder das Wort ergriff. Mehr zu sich selbst sagte sie: „Mr. Thornton, sehen Sie, nun bin ich völlig allein. Ich habe niemanden mehr, der sich um mich kümmern würde. Tante Shaw und Edith sind auf Corfu und Frederick, zu Frederick kann ich auch nicht…" Hier brach sie ab und schluchzte leise.

Mr. Thornton war hin und hergerissen zwischen Eifersucht auf diesen Frederick und tiefem Mitgefühl. Frederick hieß also der Mann, den sie ihm vorzog, der Mann, mit dem sie sich am Bahnhof getroffen hatte, sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Er ist in Spanien und denkt nicht einmal mehr an mich noch an Vater, oh, ich bin ganz allein auf dieser Welt!", erneut brach Margaret in Schluchzen aus, diesmal aber lauter und verzweifelter als zuvor.

John Thornton konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen, da saß sie nun, Margaret, seine Margaret und trauerte um ihren Vater und ihr Geliebter, dieser Frederick hatte sie schändlich verlassen, nach Spanien war dieser Unhold verschwunden und hatte das arme, junge Mädchen mit gebrochenem Herzen zurückgelassen. Alle Beschützerinstinkte, die er vorher schon bezüglich Miss Hales verspürt hatte, traten nun deutlich zu Tage. Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm leicht ihre Hände in die seinen.

„Sie sind nicht allein, Miss Hale, auch wenn Sie dieser Mann im Stich gelassen hat, ich könnte das niemals, oh Margaret, ich bitte Sie: Heiraten Sie mich! Ich werde alles tun, damit Sie glücklich werden, ich werde Ihnen die Welt zu Füßen und Sie hätten wieder einen Platz, wo sie hingehören. Was sagen Sie, Margaret, werden Sie mich nehmen? Meine Mutter wird Ihnen Ihre eigene Mutter ersetzen und ich werde darauf achten, dass es Ihnen an nichts fehlt, bitte Margaret, nehmen Sie meinen Antrag an, ich…"

Hier unterbrach ihn Margaret, die ihn sehr verwundert und perplex anstarrte. „Meinen Sie das ernst, Mr. Thornton?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Dummkopf, dachte dieser sofort, wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können und Margaret in dieser Situation einen Antrag machen können. Sie hatte gerade erst ihren Vater verloren und sie mit einem Heiratsantrag zu bedrängen, war mehr als taktlos gewesen, es war vollkommen unsensibel. Er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, so mit seinen Gefühlen herausgeplatzt zu sein, vor allem wenn er bedachte, dass sie nicht ihn liebte, sondern einen anderen Mann. Es machte die Ablehnung, die nun folgen musste, nur noch bitterer, doch er wusste, er musste nun auch zu dem stehen, was er gesagt hatte und meinte: „Ja, Miss Hale, ich habe meinen Antrag ernst gemeint, ich weiß natürlich, wie Ihre Antwort darauf aussehen muss und entschuldige mich zutiefst bei Ihnen, dass ich Sie in Ihrer Trauer noch mit solchen Wünschen bedrängt habe. Ich werde dann wohl besser gehen."

Er stand auf und wandte sich der Tür zu, aber bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, rief ihn Miss Hale zurück: „Mr. Thornton, ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Antrag und nehme ihn gerne an. Ich bin bereit Ihre Frau zu werden."

Mr. Thornton drehte sich zu ihr um und hätte sie am liebsten vor Glück in seine Arme geschlossen, aber ihr immer noch melancholischer Blick hielt ihn zurück. Sie nahm ihn an, weil sie keine andere Zukunftsperspektive hatte, nicht weil sie ihn liebte.

Die Freude, die ihn fast zum Lächeln gebracht hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er nickte nur leicht und erwiderte möglichst gleichmütig: „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Miss Hale und werde alles Weitere in die Wege leiten."

Dann verließ er den Raum ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzuwenden. Margaret starrte ihm einen Augenblick lang nach, sie hatte irgendwie gehofft, er würde bei ihr bleiben und sie in die Arme schließen. Warum sie sich das gewünscht hatte, war ihr selbst nicht ganz klar. Sie liebte Mr. Thornton nicht, jedenfalls hatte sie nie geglaubt ihn zu lieben, und doch sprach ihr Handeln eine andere Sprache. Sie hatte seinen Antrag angenommen ohne Nachzudenken. Sie war sofort bereit gewesen ihn zu heiraten. Das musste einen tieferliegenden Grund haben. Jedoch war Margaret an diesem Tag viel zu sehr mit der Trauer um ihren Vater beschäftigt als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen wie sie zu John Thornton stand. Sie stellte nur eins fest: Sie würde ihn nicht mit Unwillen heiraten. Ob dies aber bedeutete, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

Und John Thornton? Dieser konnte kaum fassen, was so eben vor sich gegangen war: Er war verlobt mit Margaret Hale, mit der Frau, die er bewundert hatte, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte und die er fast ebenso lange schon liebte. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt glücklich sein müssen, denn er hatte erreicht, was er immer hatte erreichen wollen, und doch war die Tatsache seiner Verlobung nichts, was dazu geführt hätte, dass er nun freudestrahlend durch die Straßen Miltons gelaufen wäre. Margaret hatte seinen Antrag nur aus Not angenommen und er wünschte sich fast, er hätte sie nie gefragt.


	2. Kapitel 1

_So, endlich auch für euch N&S-Fans ein neues Kapitel, ist nicht so lang geworden wie ich es wollte und irgendwie passiert jetzt auch nicht so viel, war etwas hitzegeschädigt vor allem beim Mittelteil, im nächsten Kapitel werden dann aber wieder einige Sachen von Bedeutung passieren, jedenfalls ist es so geplant. Falls ihr noch irgendwelche Anregungen und Ideen habt, immer her damit. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 1:**

Margaret tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Dass Mr. Thornton erneut um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, erstaunte sie außerordentlich. Liebte er sie vielleicht immer noch? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein, er hatte ihr doch schon einmal gesagt, dass er seine Liebe zu ihr aus und vorbei und sie glaubte. Wieso hätte er es sagen sollen, wenn es nicht wahr war? Das war also nicht Grund, warum er sie an diesem Tag, um ihre Hand gebeten hatte, aber was war es dann? War es Begierde? Nein, auch das konnte sich Margaret nicht vorstellen. Es musste Mitleid gewesen sein, dieser warme Ausdruck in seinen Augen, pures, menschliches Mitleid. Sie fühlte sich herabgewürdigt, sie wollte kein Mitleid von ihm und auch von niemandem sonst. Sie wollte Trost, ehrliches Mitgefühl, ja, aber nicht dieses verachtende Mitleid, dass ihr nur umso deutlicher machte, was sie verloren hatte. Und vor allem wollte sie es nicht von John Thornton, sie wollte nicht, dass er nett zu ihr war, nur weil sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte, sie wollte, dass er nett zu ihr war, weil er sie schätzte und sie liebte. Diese Erkenntnis, dass sie sich Mr. Thorntons Liebe wünschte, beunruhigte Margaret nun noch mehr. War es etwa möglich, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte?

Aber nein, sagte sich Margaret, wenn dies der Fall wäre, würde sie sich sicher anders verhalten. Es war vielmehr so, dass seine beständige Liebe ihr irgendwie geschmeichelt hatte und ihr nun, da sie nicht mehr da war und er nur noch Mitleid und wahrscheinlich Verachtung für sie übrig hatte, fehlte. Es war wie ihre Tante manchmal zu sagen pflegte einfach so, dass Mädchen sich gerne umschmeichelt fühlten und wussten, dass sie bewundert wurden. Eine ernste Zuneigung war es aber nicht. Soweit schon ein wenig beruhigter, blieb für Margaret aber immer noch die Frage bestehen, warum Mr. Thornton sie nun um ihre Hand gebeten hatte. Mitleid schien der Grund zu sein, aber Mitleid allein würde doch nur in den seltensten Fällen einen Mann bewegen einem jungen Mädchen einen Antrag zu machen. Vielleicht will er einfach eine Frau an seiner Seite, dachte sich Margaret, aber auch dies schien ein eher unwahrscheinlicher Grund zu sein, zumal dabei die Frage bestehen blieb, wieso er sie gewählt hatte und nicht ein anderes Mädchen. Weil er dich immer noch liebt, flüsterte ihr ihr Herz, aber das konnte Margaret nur schwer glauben.

Es musste einfach ein eher plötzlicher Impuls von ihm gewesen sein, der ihn veranlasst hatte aus Mitleid und vielleicht auch aus einer Art Pflichtbewusstsein ihrem Vater gegenüber um ihre Hand anzuhalten.

Soweit war sein Verhalten erklärt, aber das erklärte alles noch nicht ihre Reaktion. Sie hatte ihn angenommen ohne auch nur eine Minute darüber nachzudenken. Sie wusste nun, dass er nicht der Mann war, für den sie ihn am Anfang gehalten hatte. Er war nett, freundlich großmütig und es gab keinen Grund ihn zu verachten, wie sie es am Anfang getan hatte. Aber ihn lieben, nein, das tat sie auch nicht, er war einfach ein guter Freund, ein Mensch, den sie schätzte und achtete, mehr nicht. Sie wusste in gewisser Weise, dass damit die Frage nach dem Grund für ihre Annahme seines Antrages nicht wirklich geklärt war, wagte aber auch nicht, sich da weiter zu hinterfragen. Manche Dinge wusste sie besser nicht so genau.

Eins jedoch war ihr nach dieser schlaflosen Nacht vollkommen klar, sie würde John Thornton heiraten und zwar mit Freude.

* * *

John Thornton fand in dieser Nacht auch keinen Schlaf. Wieso waren nur seine Gefühle mit ihm durchgegangen? Wie hatte Miss Hale nur einen Antrag machen können?

Zwar stellte er fest, dass es ihm insgeheim doch sehr gut gefiel, dass Miss Hale sich nun mit ihm verlobt hatte, aber er wusste in seinem Herzen, dass es nicht richtig war, ihre Lage auszunutzen, um sein Glück zu erringen. Er hatte ihre Schwäche ausgenutzt und nun ihr Versprechen ihn zu heiraten, aber sollte er sich darüber freuen, auf seine Klugheit stolz sein?

Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er hatte zu überrascht von Margarets Zusage noch niemanden davon erzählt und am nächsten Morgen würde er sofort zu den Hales eilen und Miss Hale sagen, dass er sie ihrer Zusage entband. Er durfte ihre Schwäche nicht ausnutzen, er durfte nicht so egoistisch sein und den Tod ihrer Eltern und ihre Trauer und Verwirrung ausnutzen, um sie zu seiner Frau machen zu können.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass er nun endlich wusste, was er tun würde und dass es das Richtige sein würde, fiel er schließlich in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag galt John Thorntons erster Gang dem Haus der Hales. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag, aber seine Stimmung war gedämpft. Er musste Margaret, die sich ihm gestern schon versprochen hatte, wieder loslassen, und das tat ihm sehr weh. Doch er dachte daran, dass sie sowieso einen anderen Mann liebte und war geradezu erleichtert, dass er sie nun doch nicht heiraten würde. Dann aber fragte er sich, ob das der eigentliche Grund, wieso zögerte diese Ehe zu beginnen, doch er wies den Gedanken schnell von sich. Er tat dies allein für Margaret.

Als er am Haus der Hales klingelte, öffnete ihm Dixon, die ihn skeptisch beäugte. Bevor er nach Margaret fragen konnte, eilte ihm Mr. Bell entgegnen.

„Thornton", rief er erfreut aus, „schön Sie zu sehen." Er schüttelte ihm überschwänglich die Hand und klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Lieber, Sie waren ja sehr verschwiegen, Sie Halunke, aber Margaret hat mir gesagt, wie es mit euch aussieht. Ich freue mich sehr darüber, vor allem, da Margaret so nicht allein sein wird. Sie haben mir eine große Bürde vom Herzen genommen."

Thornton nickte nur stumm. Er war völlig perplex, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Margaret Mr. Bell von Ihrer Verlobung erzählen könnte. Natürlich gab es nun keinen Rückzug und ein kleiner Teil seines Herzens war sehr dankbar darüber, aber im Großen und Ganzen gestaltete sich diese Situation nicht zu Thorntons Zufriedenheit. Er war wütend nun an eine Frau gebunden zu sein, die ihn nicht liebte, und irgendwie hatte er auch Mitleid mit Margaret, die nun mit ihm verbunden sein würde, einem Mann, den sie nicht leiden konnte, ja sogar verachtete, aber sie war schließlich selbst daran schuld, oder etwa nicht?

„Ich gebe natürlich meine Zustimmung, aber ich werde mit Ihrer Einvernehmen auch noch Margarets Bruder schreiben, der im Ausland lebt."

„Tun sie das", erwiderte Mr. Thornton kühl. Er hatte nicht einmal zugehört und seine Gedanken waren an einem ganz anderen Ort. Er musste erst einmal innerlich verarbeiten, dass er Margaret nun doch sicher heiraten würde.

„Darf ich sie sehen?", fragte er schließlich ohne hinzuhören, was Mr. Bell ihm sonst noch erzählte.

„Natürlich", war Mr. Bells Antwort darauf und Thornton hielt sich keinen Moment länger mit dem älteren Mann auf, sondern ging sofort zu Margaret in den Salon. Als er sie sah, blass und bleich mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, verschwanden alle wütenden Gedanken gegenüber Margaret. Sein Herz füllte sich bei ihrem Anblick mit tiefem, ehrlichem Mitgefühl und mit einem weitaus wärmeren Gefühl.

Er setzte sich zu ihr, nahm, wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand in seine, und erkundigte sich, wie sie geschlafen hätte.

Nicht gut, so antwortete sie ihm. Er versuchte sie aufzumuntern und fragte sie, ob er ihr irgendeine Freude machen könne, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dennoch versuchte sie Thornton mit Unterhaltung abzulenken, er war normalerweise nicht besonders gut in solchem gesellschaftlich erforderlichem, aber aussagelosem Geplänkel, doch an diesem Morgen fiel es ihm leicht. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Frühstück und wollte von ihr, da sie ja vom Lande kam, wissen, wieso bei manchen Frühstückseiern die Schale weiß und bei anderen bräunlich war. Margaret wusste auf diese Frage keine Antwort, doch es brachte ein klitzekleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und das war alles, was Thornton hatte sehen wollen.

Er blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr und verabschiedete sich schließlich nach einem erschreckten Blick auf die Uhr von ihr, die Zeit war schon weit fortgeschritten, und John Thornton hätte schon längst anfangen müssen zu arbeiten.

„Ich besuche dich morgen früh wieder, meine liebe Margaret", verabschiedete er sich von ihr, „danach werde ich eine Weile weg sein, da ich mit Mr. Bell ausgemacht habe, dass ich morgen mit ihm nach Oxford fahre zur Beerdigung deines Vaters, aber sobald ich wieder in Milton bin, werde ich dich wieder besuchen."

„Ich werde Ihren Besuch mit Freude erwarten", entgegnete Margaret. Wieder warf sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, was er fast als ein liebendes Lächeln interpretiert hätte, hätte er es nicht besser gewusst. Mit einem Handkuss, der Margaret vollkommen verblüffte, verließ er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen den Raum. Hätte er sich umgedreht, hätte er sehen können, wie Margaret langsam die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

Margaret hatte Mr. Thorntons Handkuss nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch ordentlich durcheinander gebracht. Als er ihre Hand geküsst hatte, war es ihr durch und durch gegangen und sie hatte plötzlich ein so beschwingtes Gefühl gehabt, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was mit ihr genau los war. Jedenfalls führte Mr. Thorntons Handkuss dazu, dass Margaret Hale für diesen Vormittag nicht an ihren toten Vater dachte, sondern an einen Miltoner Gentleman, mit dem sie seit gestern verlobt war und der ihr immer mehr an Herz wuchs, ohne dass sie es wirklich bemerkte.


	3. Kapitel 2

_So, liebe Leute, endlich mal ein Update auch bei dieser Story. Es ist kein langes Kapitel und es ging mir hierbei mehr darum, mal wieder etwas voran zu kommen mit der Geschichte. Ihr habt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten:_

_**Entweder **wird diese Story ne Zweitstory bleiben mit kurzen Kapiteln und einer nicht so ausgebauten Handlung, die ich aber dann versuchen würde, doch irgendwie regelmäßig upzudaten..._

**_Oder _**_diese Story werde ich erstmal auf Eis legen und mich völlig "Lizzie trifft Lizzie" widmen, wo ich sowieso schon meine ganze Kreativität und Zeit reinhänge. dann würde es lange dauern, bis ihr hier wieder was Neues lesen könnt, aber dann würde ich mich bemühen daraus ne richtig gute Story zu machen mit schönen Dialogen und einer richtig ausgebauten Handlung und wo nicht nur schnell ein paar Ideen zusammengeworfen werden._

_Ihr habt dieses Kapitel zum Entscheiden, was ihr wollt. Mir ist das relativ egal, es liegt nun an euch, ob ihr lieber schnell eine N&S-Fanfiction haben wollt oder ob ihr lieber eine wirklich gut ausgebaute Story haben wollt. Und noch mal zur Info: Die Ideen für eine Story sind in jedem Fall da, daran würde es nicht scheitern, aber die Entscheidung ist einfach, ob ihr lieber eine sehr schlichte und eher kurze Geschichte wollt oder lieber eine lange, ausgebaute Story, wo ich mich voll reingehängt habe. Sagt mir bitte Bescheid, was euch da am liebsten ist._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Tresschen_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Kapitel 2:**

John Thorntons Arbeitstag war an diesem Tage sehr lang und dennoch wenig ergiebig. Immer wieder musste er an Margaret denken, mit der er nun ja verlobt war. Er wusste, er liebte sie, aber würde sie ihn irgendwann auch lieben können? Würde sie irgendwann seine Gefühle erwidern können oder würde er immer wehmütig daran denken müssen, dass seine Ehefrau keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte als ihn zu heiraten.

Doch die Verlobung wieder aufzulösen? Nein, daran war nicht mehr zu denken, diese Schande könnte er ihr nicht antun, aber tat er ihr wirklich einen Gefallen, wenn er sie heiratete? Er wusste es nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend war dann der Augenblick gekommen, an dem John Thornton auch endlich seiner Mutter von seiner Verlobung berichten musste. Ihm graute vor deren Reaktion, aber es gab kein Zurück mehr, er müsste es ihr sagen, bevor sie es aus anderer Quelle erfuhr.

Mrs. Thornton bot ihm einen guten Einstieg für die Verkündung seiner Neuigkeit, indem sie sich erkundigte, wieso er erst so spät seine Arbeit in der Fabrik begonnen hatte.

„Ich habe Miss Hale besucht, Mutter", erklärte Thornton ruhig und bewusst gleichgültig.

„Schon wieder?", rief seine Mutter erstaunt aus, „das wäre doch wirklich nicht notwendig gewesen."

„Es war nötig", stellte John nur ruhig fest und fügte dann hinzu: „Miss Hale hat in kürzester Zeit Vater und Mutter verloren, da kann sie jeden Freund gebrauchen, den sie in Milton hat."

Mrs. Thornton zog missbilligend ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Miss Hale hat genug Freunde, John, hör endlich auf dem Mädchen nachzulaufen, sie ist es nicht wert."

„Sie ist es wert, Mutter, übrigens würde es mich freuen, wenn du ein wenig freundlicher über meine zukünftige Ehefrau reden würdest", erwiderte er scharf, „ich habe Miss Hale nämlich gestern erneut um ihre Hand gebeten und sie hat angenommen. Wir werden sobald als möglich heiraten."

Mrs. Thornton blieb vor Schreck fast die Luft weg.

„Was sagst du da, John? Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein, diesem Mädchen erneut einen Antrag zu machen. Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie dich verachtet. Gott weiß, wieso sie dich angenommen hat, aber sicher nicht aus Liebe. Vielleicht wegen des Geldes und der Absicherung oder", hier ging Mrs. Thorntons Stimme ins Hysterische über, „weil sie dringend einen Ehemann braucht. Dieser Geliebte, den sie da hat, will sie nicht heiraten, und nun will sie den kleinen Bastard in ihrem Bauch dir unterschieden, John! Wie kannst du nur auf so etwas hereinfallen?"

John Thornton sprang voll Wut auf. Wie konnte seine Mutter so böse Gerüchte über Margaret auch nur vermuten, geschweige denn gegenüber ihm aussprechen? Mit einem Mal kam ihm seine Mutter fremd vor.

„Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, was du sagst, Mutter! Margaret ist ein Muster an Anstand und Tugend, sie würde niemals … niemals… ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du auf einen solchen Gedanken auf nur kommen kannst!", schrie er entsetzt aus, während er wie von Furien gejagt durch das Zimmer schritt.

„Es fällt nicht schwer auf einen solchen Gedanken zu kommen, wenn eine junge Frau schon einmal in einem kompromittierenden Lage vorgefunden wurde und sie plötzlich bereit ist, einen Mann zu heiraten, den sie vorher rigoros ablehnte", entgegnete Mrs. Thornton kühl, „du wirst dir meine Worte noch zu Herzen nehmen, wenn du dich als gehörnter Ehemann herausstellst, John! Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass eine junge Frau, die sich mit einem Mann nachts an einem Bahnhof trifft, diesen dort innig umarmt, mit diesem Herrn nur Umarmungen ausgetauscht hat? Wenn du das tatsächlich für möglich hältst, bist du dümmer als ich gedacht hätte. Und selbst, wenn Miss Hale dir kein Balg unterschiebt, finde dich besser damit ab, dass du nicht der Erste bei ihr sein wirst!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Mrs. Thornton ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihren Sohn den Raum. Dieser schritt immer noch aufgeregt im Raum herum. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! So war seine Margaret nicht!

Dann aber erinnerte er sich an die Begegnung am Bahnhof, die innige Umarmung der beiden und kam ins Schwanken. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich, wie seine Mutter es vermutete, vielleicht musste Margaret heiraten. Er war selbst gestern mehr als verwundert darüber gewesen, dass sie seinen Antrag angenommen hatte und dies würde zumindest ihr Verhalten erklären. Doch nein, das wollte er von ihr nicht glauben. Schließlich waren sie verlobt. Miss Hale war eine Frau von Anstand. Niemals würde sie sich mit ihm verloben, wenn sie in Wahrheit einem anderen gehörte. Das würde sie ihm niemals antun und auch ihr tiefes Rechtsverständnis würde sich dagegen sträuben, aber wenn sie sich tatsächlich in einer Notlage befand und zudem ihre Eltern verloren hatte…

Mit einem wütenden Schlag gegen den großen, verschnörkelten Eichenschrank schob John Thornton diese Überlegungen endgültig von sich. Er würde auf Margarets Tugendhaftigkeit vertrauen und sich nicht von den bösen Gerüchten seiner Mutter beeinflussen lassen. Dennoch tat er, als er sich kurze Zeit später bettfertig machte, trotz großer Erschöpfung keinen Schlaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach einer eher durchwachten Nacht machte sich John Thornton früh am nächsten Morgen auf zu seiner Verlobten. Er hatte ihr am gestrigen Tag versprochen sie vor seiner Abreise nach Oxford noch einmal zu besuchen und dieses Versprechen wollte er einhalten.

Wieder einmal öffnete ihm eine mürrische Dixon, die heute ungehaltener als sonst zu sein schien.

„Kommen Sie herein, aber der Miss geht es schlecht", begrüßte sie ihn.

Thornton stockte, Miss Hale, Margaret, ging es schlecht. War das nur seelisch gemeint oder vielleicht auch körperlich? Allein der Gedanke, dass es körperlich gemeint sein könnte, sorgte dafür, dass sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter doch Recht gehabt mit ihren Worten gestern Abend. Unwohlsein am Morgen war doch ein deutliches Zeichen für eine Schwangerschaft.

„Ich will Sie dennoch sehen", presste er hervor.

„Sie sitzt mit Mr. Bell im Salon", wies ihn Dixon an und verschwand dann.

John Thornton ging tapfer zum Salon, er würde ergründen, wie es Margaret ging und was er zu befürchten hatte und was nicht. Vor der Tür hielt er jedoch inne. Eine Stimme von drinnen weckte sein Interesse, Margarets Stimme: „ich weiß auch nicht, Mr. Bell, ach, am liebsten würde ich auch sterben, was soll ich noch mutterseelenallein auf dieser Welt. Wenn ich nur zu Frederick könnte, hach, wenn ich nur Frederick sehen könnte…"

Ihre weiteren Worte gingen in Schluchzen über, aber Thornton hatte auch schon genug gehört. Seine Fäuste ballten sich. Schon wieder dieser gottverdammte Frederick! Thornton hätte diesem Mistkerl am liebsten sofort den Hals umgedreht und hätte es sicher auch getan, wenn dieser denn zur Stelle gewesen wäre.

Es war also wahr, dachte er bitter, sie heiratete ihn nur, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Er hastete aus dem Haus der Hales und ließ sich dort nicht mehr blicken. Selbst Mr. Bell traf er erst am Bahnhof. Dieser fragte ihn verwundert, wieso er sich nicht von Margaret verabschiedet habe, doch John Thornton winkte nur ab, dass dafür keine Zeit geblieben war. Mr. Bell hätte wohl noch viele Fragen gehabt, aber Thorntons abweisender Tonfall hielt ihn davon ab sie zu stellen. Er erwähnte nur, dass Margaret es bedauert hätte, dass Thornton nicht gekommen war, doch mehr wagte er diesem gegenüber nicht zu sagen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, Margaret hatte es tatsächlich bedauert, dass John Thornton sie nicht mehr besucht hatte. Nach dem letzten Tag, den sie nur mit Dixon und Mr. Bell verbracht hatte, hatte sie sich geradezu auf Thorntons versprochenen Besuch gefreut. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet und war, als er selbst zu vorgerückter Stunde nicht bei ihnen auftauchte, ans Fenster gerückt und hatte nach ihm Ausschau gehalten. Doch John Thornton kam nicht, nicht jetzt und auch nicht später. Schließlich als es Zeit war für Mr. Bell abzureisen, gab Margaret die Hoffnung auf ihren Verlobten noch vor seiner Abreise zu sehen.

Mr. Bell, der ihr Leiden wahrnahm und Mitleid mit ihr hatte, bot ihr an, dass sie mit an den Bahnhof komme und sich von Thornton verabschiedete, aber daraufhin hatte Margaret nur den Kopf geschüttelt und trotzig und enttäuscht ausgerufen: „Wenn er nicht zu mir kommen will, werde ich ihm sicher nicht nachlaufen!"

Dann war sie aus dem Raum gelaufen und in ihr Zimmer gerannt, wo sie sich schluchzend aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Bevor sie überhaupt begriff, wieso sie überhaupt weinte, war eine Weile vergangen.

Dann begann sie mit sich selbst zu hadern: Was fand sie bloß plötzlich an John Thornton? Sie hatte dich doch wohl nicht in ihn verliebt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, aber warum weinte sie dann seinetwillen. Er war der einer der wenigen Freunde, die sie noch in Milton hatte, und er war ihr Verlobter. Doch das alles war noch lange kein Grund so tief enttäuscht zu sein, dass er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte. Da war mehr, viel mehr und sie wagte nicht, daran zu rühren. Sie ahnte mehr und mehr, dass John Thornton es irgendwie schaffte, in ihr Gefühle auszulösen, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte, vor denen sie sich fürchtete. Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber sie spürte, sie könnte ihn lieben und dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr eine Heidenangst. Sie konnte doch nicht ihr Herz an ihn verlieren, nicht wenn John Thornton sie nur aus Mitleid heiratete und nicht einmal seine Versprechen einlöste. Sie hatte gerade erst beide Elternteile verloren. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen erneut enttäuscht zu werden, aber es schien, als könnte John Thornton genau das erreichen, sie erneut zu verletzen.

Entschlossen wischte sich Margaret die Tränen ab. Nein, sie würde ihm keine Tränen mehr nachweinen, nein, sie würde ihr Herz nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie würde Mr. Thornton heiraten und ihm eine gute Ehefrau sein, aber sie schwor sich, dass er sie niemals verletzen würde, dass sie sich ihm nie wieder so weit öffnen würde, dass er sie so tief enttäuschen konnte wie er es heute getan hatte.


	4. Kapitel 3

_So, ihr Lieben, nach dem Schauen von North&South hatte ich nun wieder mal Inspiration und nun bekommt ihr ein tolles neues Kapitel! Ich erwarte viele (hoffentlich liebe) Reviews von euch! ;-)_

**Kapitel 3:**

Es wurde sowohl für Mr. Thornton als auch für Margaret eine harte Woche. John Thornton war hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Wut auf Margaret und seinem schlechten Gewissen, dass er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nicht gehalten hatte. Die Beerdigung von Mr. Hale stimmte ihn melancholischer als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Mr. Hale war ihm immer ein guter Lehrer, ein kluger Berater in vielen Dingen und vor allem ein väterlicher Freund gewesen. Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, dass er nun nicht mehr am Leben sein sollte. Und noch schwerer war es zu verstehen, wie nahe das Ganze Margaret gehen musste, wie sehr sie nun litt. Er liebte sie und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sie zu trösten und ihr beizustehen in dieser schweren Lage, aber das war ihm nicht möglich, denn sie liebte nicht ihn, sondern diesen Frederick. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass Margaret diesen Frederick mit der Zeit vergessen würde, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch aus Zuneigung angenommen hatte, dass die Vermutungen seiner Mutter völlig aus der Luft gegriffen und unsinnig waren, aber er konnte einfach nicht daran glauben. Nacht für Nacht überlegte er sich, ob er vielleicht doch die Verlobung wieder lösen sollte, aber das konnte er Margaret nicht antun. Nein, es war entschieden, er würde sie heiraten, selbst wenn sie niemals wirklich Mann und Frau sein würden, selbst wenn ihn diese unselige Situation zwischen ihnen fast in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, er würde Margaret Hale ehelichen.

Margaret selbst litt in Milton still vor sich hin. Es gab Nächte, in denen sie ununterbrochen in ihr Kissen schluchzte, und dann gab es wieder Zeiten, wo sie nur apathisch auf die Straße hinausblickte und darauf wartete, dass ihr Vater zurückkäme und alles wieder so wäre wie früher. Sie versuchte Mr. Thornton soweit als möglich aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, aber es gelang ihr nur schwerlich. Das Wissen, dass sie mit diesem Mann verlobt war und dieser in dieser Zeit gerade ihrem Vater in Oxford gerade die letzte Ehre erwies, eröffnete ihm immer wieder einen Zugang in ihre Gedankengänge. Margaret redete sich ein, dass sie nur so oft an John Thornton dachte, weil er der einzige Mensch war, der ihr noch geblieben war. Doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund dafür war, dass John Thornton ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. In einer verborgenen Ecke ihres Herzens wünschte sie sich, dass er sie immer noch liebte, dass er ihr ein neues Zuhause geben würde, aber andererseits war er nicht noch einmal vor der Abreise zu ihr gekommen. Er konnte nicht viel für sie empfinden, wenn er schon dieses einfache Versprechen sie noch einmal vor der Abreise zu besuchen ihr gegenüber brach. Und das Wissen, dass sie John Thornton offensichtlich gleichgültig war, lastete schwer auf ihrer Seele.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war für Margaret die schneidende Einsamkeit. Nun, wo auch Mr. Bell und Mr. Thornton weg waren, blieb ihr nur noch Dixon, die sich zwar ergreifend um die junge Dame kümmerte, dem Mädchen aber nicht wirklich über ihr Gefühl der Verlassenheit hinweghelfen konnte.

So freute sich Margaret sogar auf den angekündigten Besuch von Mrs. Thornton und deren Tochter Mrs. Watson, der jedoch, als er dann endlich erfolgte, weniger erfreulich war, als Margaret es sich gewünscht hatte.

Mrs. Thornton verhielt sich gegenüber Margaret sehr kalt und ihre Beileidsbezeugungen waren ebenso kühl wie ihre Begrüßung Margarets in der Thornton-Familie. Wie eine Königin ließ sie sich in einem der Sessel nieder und musterte die müde und bleiche Margaret kritisch.

Fanny Watson hingegen ließ sich zu mehr oder weniger höflicher Konversation herab.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Hale, wir waren ja alle sehr verwundert, als Mutter mir von Ihrer Verlobung mit John erzählte. John zeigt ja sonst so wenig Interesse an Frauen und außerdem dachten wir alle die ganze Zeit, er würde gewiss Miss Latimer heiraten. Wissen Sie, Ihr Vater ist Bankdirektor und sie hat eine sehr große Mitgift. Zudem ist sie so talentiert. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie mich am Klavier weit übertrifft, aber so hat es wenigstens ein Gutes, dass John Sie heiratet. Sie werden mir sicher nicht meinen Platz als musikalisches Talent der Familie streitig machen. Ich bin nämlich sehr stolz darauf, dass ich mit soviel Begabung von Gott gesegnet worden bin. Mutter sagt ja immer, es hätte sie immer wieder außerordentlich erfreut, mich singen und spielen zu hören, sogar als ich noch ganz klein war. Nicht wahr, Mutter?"

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte eine ernst dreinblickende Mrs. Thornton, die Fannys Geplapper kaum gehört hatte und derweil mehr darüber nachsann, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte und Margaret Hale tatsächlich einen kleinen Bastard erwartete. Blass und schwach genug wirkte sie dafür schon, aber das konnte natürlich auch durch die Trauer bedingt sein, und ihre Leibesfülle verriet noch nichts. Jedoch aß sie wenig, was wohl darauf hinwies, dass sie durch eine Schwangerschaft bedingt unter Übelkeit litt.

Während Mrs. Thornton Margaret noch wie eine Zuchtstute musterte, fuhr Fanny auch schon fort: „Ach, Miss Hale, ich hoffe ja sehr, dass Sie und John glücklich werden. John ist manchmal so streng, dass ich kaum glaube, dass irgendeine Frau außer Mutter es mit ihm aushalten könnte. Als ich noch zu Hause wohnte, musste ich oft bemerken, dass er überhaupt kein Interesse für mich aufbrachte. John ist mit seiner Baumwollfabrik verheiratet, das kann wohl keine Frau ändern. Wenn Sie besonders hübsch wären, hätten Sie vielleicht eine Chance seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber ich muss leider sagen, Sie sehen eher außergewöhnlich blass und krank aus, was natürlich verständlich ist nach dem Tod Ihres armen Vaters und Ihrer seligen Mutter. Wissen Sie, ich vermute, dass John Sie nur deshalb heiraten will, weil Ihr Vater nun so plötzlich verstorben ist. Er hat oft gesagt, wie viel er von Ihrem Vater hielt, obwohl ich es nie so ganz verstand, was er an Platon und Sokratos oder wie die alle hießen fand. Wahrscheinlich konnte er deswegen auch nicht ansehen, wie Sie hier so ganz alleine leben müssen, meinen Sie nicht auch, Miss Hale?"

„Sie könnten durchaus richtig liegen mit Ihrer Vermutung, Mrs. Watson", presste Margaret zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Nicht nur war Fannys Geplapper nervenraubend, diese kleinen Sticheleien, die sie stets anzubringen wusste, gingen in ihrem derzeitigen Gemütszustand über ihre Kraft und verstärkten das tiefe Gefühl der Einsamkeit nur noch. Zudem war da noch Mrs. Thornton, die sie wie ein unerwünschtes Insekt musterte und wahrscheinlich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde, um ihrem Sohn auszureden sie zu heiraten oder ihr zumindest das Leben im Haus der Thorntons zur Hölle zu machen. Womit hatte sie bloß den unbändigen Hass dieser Frau verdient?

Fanny setzte derweil ihr Geplapper fort: „Aber wissen Sie, Miss Hale, irgendwie beneide ich Sie auch, Sie haben es doch eigentlich gut, dass Sie tun können, was Sie wollen und Ihnen niemand Vorschriften macht. Ich musste mich immer nach Mutter und John richten und nun nach dem lieben Mr. Watson. Aber dennoch, einen Angehörigen zu verlieren, muss sehr schrecklich sein. Ich weiß, ich habe bei Vaters Tod tagelang nur geweint, aber Sie sind ja zumindest älter als ich es damals war und somit werden Sie wohl nicht ganz so viel Schmerz empfinden."

„Ich empfinde mehr Trauer ob des Todes meiner beiden Eltern als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können, Mrs. Watson", erwiderte Margaret nun schon mehr als nur ein bisschen empört, „ich denke nicht, dass Sie ermessen können, wie es sich anfühlt beide Eltern so kurz hintereinander zu verlieren."

Glücklicherweise griff nun - bevor Margaret oder Fanny noch mehr sagen konnten - Mrs. Thornton ein: „Ich denke Fanny, wir lassen nun Miss Hale besser wieder alleine, sie wird sich sicher noch ein wenig ausruhen wollen. Geh schon einmal vor!"

Fanny folgte murrend den Anweisungen ihrer Mutter und tänzelte mit hochgehobener Nase und einem herablassendem Blick auf Margaret aus dem Raum. Zurück blieben Mrs. Thornton und Margaret, die sich kritisch musterten. Wieder kam Mrs. Thornton Margaret zuvor: „Ich hatte Ihrer Mutter versprochen, Sie wie meine eigene Tochter zu behandeln und Ihnen mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen, wenn Sie einen Fehler begehen. Nun muss ich Sie wieder einmal ermahnen: Sie machen einen großen Fehler, wenn Sie meinen Sohn heiraten, Miss Hale. Er wird kaum über ihr offensichtlich unschickliches Verhalten hinwegsehen. Er hat Ihnen aus Mitleid einen Antrag gemacht, doch er wird sich kaum zum Narren halten lassen von Ihnen. Ich warne Sie ernstlich: Wenn Sie tatsächlich entschlossen sind, meinen Sohn zu ehelichen, dann machen Sie sich darauf gefasst, dass Sie niemals in unserer Familie willkommen sein werden. Ich werde allen Einfluss, den ich auf John habe, geltend machen, um zu verhindern, dass er Sie heiratet. Mein Sohn verdient eine andere Frau als Gattin als so ein leichtes und zudem stures Mädchen, wie Sie eines sind. Ich rate Ihnen nur, lösen Sie diese Verbindung schnellstmöglich auf oder Sie werden schon noch sehen, wer den größeren Einfluss auf John hat, Sie oder ich. Also, Miss Hale, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen? Ich erwarte eine Antwort.

Außerdem verlange ich zu wissen, wie viele und welche Männerkontakte Sie bisher unterhalten haben. Ich denke, mein Sohn verdient dies zu wissen. Ich will kaum, dass er nachher als gehörnter Ehemann dasteht."

Margarets Gesicht war weiß wie eine Wand geworden, einen Augenblick lang war es ihr unmöglich, überhaupt irgendetwas auf Mrs. Thorntons Worte zu erwidern, dann jedoch kam wieder Leben in sie: „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, mich zu besuchen und mir solche Dinge vorzuwerfen ohne auch nur den geringsten Beweis dafür. Meine Eltern haben mich zu einer tugendhaften Frau erzogen, was auch immer Sie von mir denken mögen. Nur weil Ihr Sohn Ihnen eine fragwürdige Begebenheit berichtet hat, in der er mich vorgefunden hat, wagen Sie es mich als Flittchen zu bezeichnen. Wie können Sie es sich auch nur anmaßen, sich in meine Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen ohne auch nur im Mindesten die näheren Umstände zu kennen? Ich unterhalte keine unschicklichen Männerkontakte und habe es auch nie getan! Das können Sie auch Ihrem Sohn mitteilen und nun bitte ich Sie zu gehen, bevor ich Dixon bitten muss, Sie hinauszubegleiten."

Mrs. Thornton blickte auf die vor Zorn erhitzte junge Frau hinab und erwiderte kühl: „Sie können behaupten, was Sie wollen, Miss Hale, ich weiß, was ich sehe, und auch mein Sohn pflegt Tatsachen mehr Glauben zu schenken als leidenschaftlicheren Beteuerungen. Sie werden schon sehen, dass diese Verlobung Ihren zweifelhaften Ruf nicht wiederherstellen wird können und auch, dass mein John klüger ist, als Sie es von ihm erwarten mögen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag ansonsten und vergessen Sie nicht, Miss Hale, diesen Kampf können Sie nicht gewinnen!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Mrs. Thornton aus dem kleinen Salon der Hales und ließ eine vollkommen verstörte Margaret zurück, die sich zitternd an dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte, festhielt, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Mrs. Thornton und Mrs. Watson besuchten Miss Hale in dieser Woche nicht wieder und auch sonst meldete sich kaum Besuch bei Margaret an, wofür sie nach dem Debakel, das sie mit den beiden Thornton-Frauen erlebt hatte, richtiggehend dankbar war. Fast schon hätten die Worte Mrs. Thorntons Margaret überzeugt, die Verlobung mit Mr. Thornton, sobald dieser denn aus Oxford zurückkäme, aufzulösen, doch trotz all den Tränen, die sie aufgrund der Kaltherzigkeit von Mrs. Thornton und deren bösen Anschuldigungen vergoss, war Margaret nicht willens die Verlobung mit John Thornton zu lösen. Sie hatte ihm versprochen ihn zu heiraten und das würde sie auch tun. Sie würde mit ihm vor den Altar treten und ihm eine gute Ehefrau sein. Soviel war Margaret schon einmal klar. Woher aber diese tiefe Entschlossenheit kam, die Verlobung aufrechtzuerhalten, das fiel ihr schwerer zu erklären. Sie klammerte sich daran fest, dass sie es ihm versprochen hatte und ihr Versprechen nicht brechen könnte, doch da war auch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, die ihr beständig sagte, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund sei, wieso sie John Thornton zu ehelichen gedenke, und die ihr keine Ruhe mehr ließ.

Neben den beiden Damen der Thornton-Familie kamen auch Nicolas Higgins und seine Tochter Mary zu Margaret zu Besuch. Dieser Besuch war entgegen dem vorigen weitaus erfreulicher, doch Margaret konnte ihn nur wenig genießen. Einerseits hatte sie Angst, dass ihr zukünftiger Ehemann ihren Umgang mit Higgins nicht gutheißen würde und andererseits wusste sie nicht, wie sie Nicholas Higgins von ihrer Verlobung mit Mr. Thornton erzählen sollte. Was würde dieser treue Freund ihrer Familie sagen, wenn Sie ihm erzählte, dass sie seinen Arbeitgeber und ehemals ärgsten Feind Mr. Thornton zu heiraten gedachte. So schwieg sie über ihre Verlobung, fühlte sich dabei jedoch wie eine Verräterin und konnte den Besuch ihrer beiden treuen Freunde auch nicht mehr wirklich genießen. Nichts schien mehr wie vorher, seit ihr Vater tot war und seit sie mit John Thornton verlobt war. Sie wünschte sich manchmal die Zeit zurückzudrehen oder Milton verlassen zu können, doch das war ihr leider nicht möglich.

So wartete sie nur einsam und verzweifelt auf Mr. Thorntons und Mr. Bells Rückkehr aus Oxford, in der Hoffnung, dass dann vielleicht zumindest ihre Einsamkeit nicht mehr so stark sein würde. Thornton würde doch vielleicht zumindest dem Hass und den gemeinen Anschuldigungen seiner Mutter Einhalt gebieten und ihr ab und an Gesellschaft leisten können, so hoffte sie inbrünstig. Dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwo in ihrem Herzen noch mehr von ihm ersehnte, das war ihr selbst nicht bewusst.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Mr. Thornton war müde und schlechtgelaunt, als er mit Mr. Bell fünf Tage später von Mr. Hales Beerdigung in Oxford nach Milton zurückkehrte.

Mr. Bell hatte ihn während der ganzen Zugfahrt mit seinem Geplauder gelangweilt und genervt, während er lieber mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen alleine geblieben wäre. Nachdem er sich lange unsicher gewesen war, ob er die Vermutungen seiner Mutter über Margaret glauben sollte und sich mehr als eine Nacht mit erfolglosen Grübeleien um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, war er nun endlich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Er würde die Anschuldigungen seiner Mutter nicht unbedacht verwerfen, aber ihnen auch nicht so ohne weiteres Glauben schenken.

Einerseits passte solch unschickliches Verhalten in keinster Weise zu Miss Hale, aber andererseits erschien es ihm nur logisch, dass nur eine so schwere Notlage wie eine unerwünschte Schwangerschaft Margarets Annahme seines Heiratsantrages verständlich machte. Sie liebte ihn nicht, dessen war er sich nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Und dass ihr Herz einem anderen gehörte, diese Erkenntnis hatte er auch in schmerzlicher Weise machen müssen. Nun musste er nur noch eins und eins zusammenzählen und heraus kam, was seine Mutter ihm prophezeit hatte.

Es fiel ihm schwer diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, doch er wusste, er musste es tun. Er verabscheute Täuschungen und Lügen und war auch nicht gewillt sich selbst zu belügen, vor allem da ihm vollkommen klar war, dass Selbsttäuschung den Schmerz der Erkenntnis später nur tiefer werden ließ, sollte seine Mutter wirklich Recht haben.

Und es war ja auch wahrscheinlich, fast schon sicher, dass Margaret ihre Tugend, ihren Anstand und ihre Moral für diesen anderen Mann, ihren Geliebten, einfach so über Bord geworfen hatte, und sie vielleicht sogar ein Kind von demselben erwartete. Thornton blickte dieser Möglichkeit knallhart ins Auge, doch er war entschlossen, seine Verlobung mit Margaret dennoch nicht zu lösen. Er hatte keine Beweise für ihr ehrloses Benehmen, er konnte ihr diesen Fehler nicht nachweisen und selbst, wenn er es gekonnt hätte, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen die Verlobung zu lösen und Margaret so schändlich im Stich zu lassen, in einer Situation, in der sie jeder irgend möglichen Hilfe bedurfte und von Verwandten und Familie getrennt war. Nein, er würde sie nicht alleine lassen, diesen einen Liebesdienst würde er ihr noch tun. Nicht um ihretwillen, wie er sich standhaft versicherte, sondern für Mr. und Mrs. Hale, die ihre Tochter gewiss in guten Händen wissen wollten und ihr keinen sozialen Abstieg als billiges und leichtes Mädchen wünschen konnten.

Doch, so entschied Thornton resolut, er würde sich nicht erneut um sie bemühen, er würde sie heiraten, ja, sie auch gut behandeln, selbst wenn sie ihm einen Bastard unterschob, aber niemals würde er ihr noch einmal sein Herz offenbaren – weder in Worten noch in Taten.

Als er nun in Milton aus dem Zug stieg mit ernstem Gesicht und dem gewohnt harten und unergründlichen Blick wäre er am liebsten sofort zu seinem eigenem Heim und nach einem kurzen Bad auch in seine Fabrik geeilt, doch Mr. Bell bedrängte ihn sehr, mit ihm zum Hause der Hales zu kommen, damit er wenigstens heute noch ein kurzes Tete-a-tete mit seiner Verlobten hätte – wie er es nannte, dass Mr. Thornton gar nicht anders konnte als nachzugeben. Sein Interesse Margaret wieder zu treffen war in diesem Moment zwar nicht sonderlich groß, aber sowohl Mr. Bell als auch sein eigenes Herz, das trotz allem, was Margaret augenscheinlich getan hatte, um seiner Achtung nicht mehr würdig zu sein, diese junge Frau weder vergessen konnte noch wollte, ließen ihm keine Ruhe, so dass John Thornton schließlich mit zum Hause der Hales kam.

Wenn er Margaret nun besuchen würde, sagte er sich, brauchte er ihr heute nicht noch einmal am späteren Abend seine Aufwartungen zu machen, und außerdem wäre sein Kommen direkt nach seiner Ankunft in Milton ein Grund nicht lange bei Miss Hale zu bleiben und sich bald wieder zu verabschieden. So täuschte er sich geschickt über den eigentlichen Grund dieses Besuches – seiner Sehnsucht nach Margaret Hale – hinweg.

Als Dixon Margaret die Ankunft von Mr. Bell und Mr. Thornton ankündigte, empfand Margaret zuerst nur reine, ungetrübte Freude. Mr. Bell und ihr Verlobter waren wieder in Milton und ihre schreckliche Einsamkeit würde wenigstens ein bisschen gemindert werden durch die Gesellschaft dieser beiden Herren. Mr. Bell würde zweifelsohne bald wieder abreisen, aber Mr. Thornton würde ihr gewiss als ihr Verlobter auch weiter an einigen der vielen einsamen Abende Gesellschaft leisten. Sie erwartete keine große Zuneigung von ihm, nicht die Art von Liebe oder Leidenschaft, die er ihr einst gestanden hatte und die er nun nach eigenen Angaben nicht mehr für sie empfinden könnte.

Nein, Margaret war viel bescheidener in ihren Wünschen. Sie erwartete und erhoffte sich von Mr. Thornton einfach nur einen Begleiter, einen Freund, einen Menschen, der ihr Freundlichkeit entgegenbrachte und mit dem zu unterhalten ihre Trauer und den Verlust beider Elternteile mindern würde – und so ein treuer Freund war Mr. Thornton seit jeher gewesen, erst für Mr. Hale und nun für sie. Dann jedoch übermannte Margaret wieder die Erinnerung an sein ungehaltenes Versprechen, daran, wie sie hoffnungsvoll auf ihn gewartet hatte und er nicht gekommen war. Nun aber war er hier, doch sie würde nicht den Fehler machen sich zu sehr zu freuen, zuviel von seiner Anwesenheit zu erhoffen oder ihm auch nur zu deutlich zeigen, wie überaus dankbar sie ihm für seinen Besuch war. Wahrscheinlich war er sowieso nur aus Mitleid und aus Verpflichtung ihrem verstorbenen Vater gegenüber gekommen, aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem er auch um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Denn – da gab sich Margaret keinen falschen Illusionen hin – Liebe empfand er schon lange nicht mehr für sie. Sie hatte es mit einer ungewohnten Traurigkeit wahrgenommen, wie seine Bewunderung für sie geringer wurde, und versucht sich nicht darum zu scheren.

Aber nun waren sie verlobt, sie würde ihn heiraten, einen Mann, der sie verachtete, der sie nur aus Verpflichtung einem verstorbenem Freund gegenüber zu seiner Frau machte. Sie wusste, sie sollte ihre Verlobung mit ihm lösen. Eine Ehe mit ihr, einem Mädchen, das er nicht mehr liebte, konnte ihn nicht glücklich machen, das wusste sie oder ahnte sie zumindest. Er sollte ein Mädchen heiraten, das er wirklich liebte und das ihn auch liebte, aber Margaret fühlte sich unfähig die Verlobung mit John Thornton zu lösen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern war er alles, was ihr noch geblieben war –damit erklärte sie sich auch, dass sie so völlig ungewillt war, die Verlobung mit ihm zu lösen - außer vielleicht noch Higgins und Mary, aber die beiden konnten weder etwas für sie tun noch waren sie die Gesellschaft, in der sich Margaret vorstellen könnte, von nun an zu verkehren. Higgins und seine Tochter waren ihre engen Freunde, aber sie brauchte jemanden, der für sie sorgte, bei dem sie unterkommen konnte, der ihr eine Familie gab. Und nun war Mr. Thornton dieser Jemand.

Natürlich hätte Mr. Bell auch die Verantwortung für sie übernommen und sie zu sich nach Oxford geholt, aber aus irgendeinem ihr selbst unverständlichen Grund wollte Margaret Milton nicht verlassen. Es war ihr, als wäre sie durch alle Probleme, die sie in dieser Stadt gehabt hatte, all das Leid, das sie hier erlebt hatte, auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise mit Milton und seinen Bewohnern verwoben, als wäre ihre Geschichte hier noch nicht zu Ende.

Um aber ihre Abhängigkeit von Mr. Thornton diesem nicht allzu sehr unter die Nase zu reiben, war Margaret dazu entschlossen völligen Gleichmut zu bewahren und John Thornton in keinster Weise wissen oder vermuten zu lassen, wie viel ihr sein Besuch tatsächlich bedeutete.

Sie saß also mit starrer Miene im Salon, als Mr. Thornton und Mr. Bell hereintraten, was ihr ob ihrer großen Trauer und der immer noch äußert tiefen Erschütterung nicht sonderlich schwer fiel. Dann jedoch, als ihre Augen zu Mr. Thornton wanderten, ging eine Wandlung in ihr vor, die sie sich selbst nicht so recht erklären konnte. Mit dem Eintreten Mr. Thorntons, mit dem Wahrnehmen seiner großen, hochgewachsenen Gestalt und einem kurzen Blick in seine warmen, blauen Augen wurden ihre Gesichtszüge plötzlich weicher und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die zuvor zusammengepressten Lippen. Margaret selbst wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Es war unerklärlich, sie lächelte ohne jeglichen vernünftigen Grund, es war als würde ihre Miene ihr mit einem Mal nicht mehr gehorchen. Rasch blickte sie zu Boden, sie war vollkommen verwirrt, schob aber die verwirrenden Gefühle, deren sie sich erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde, weg, sammelte sich und wandte sich dann mit dem Lächeln, das Mr. Thorntons Auftauchen bei ihr bewirkt hatte und das eigentlich demselben auch galt, Mr. Bell zu, als wäre es sein Besuch, der diese widernatürliche, unbändige Freude in ihr bewirkt hatte.

„Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Bell", begrüßte sie ihren Patenonkel herzlich und warm, „ich hoffe, Sie kommen nicht nur für kurze Zeit, sondern werden mir noch eine Weile lang Gesellschaft leisten und mir ein guter Begleiter sein zumindest für die erste Zeit alleine, sowie Sie meinem Vater auch immer ein guter Freund und Begleiter waren!"

Mr. Bell nickte Margaret freundlich und auch ein bisschen mitfühlend zu, denn die Erwähnung ihres Vaters brachte ungewollt Tränen in Margarets Augen, aber sie war beherrscht genug, so dass diese unvergossen blieben.

Sie wandte sich schnell, bevor der trübselige Gedanke an ihren toten Vater sie wieder vollends in tiefe Traurigkeit versetzen konnte, Mr. Thornton zu. Weitaus ernster blickte sie ihn an und das nicht nur, weil die Erinnerung an ihren nun begrabenen Vater sie traurig stimmte und sie zudem entschlossen war vor ihm ihre große Freude über sein Kommen zu verbergen, sondern auch, weil seine durchdringenden, klaren, blauen Augen sie ernst und fast schon kritisch musterten, dass jedes Lächeln ihm gegenüber sowieso von ihren Lippen gewichen wäre.

Thornton selbst war unsicher und verärgert wegen Margarets Verhalten, das Mr. Bell gegenüber so warm und ihm gegenüber so kalt war. Er hatte sie zunächst nur abwartend und leicht kühl angeblickt, da sie seinem Blick schon gleich bei seinem Eintreten in den Raum so vollkommen ausgewichen war. Als er dann auch bei der Begrüßung nicht einmal den Ansatz eines Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht sah, wurde sein Blick feindselig. Natürlich, wie musste sie seine Anwesenheit verabscheuen, wie musste sie ihn hassen und wünschen ihn mit diesem Frederik ersetzen zu können! Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche Gedanken ihr in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf gingen, wie sie sich überlegte, wie sie ihn baldmöglichst wieder zum Gehen bewegen konnte, wie sie darauf verzweifelt hoffte, er würde sich keine Freiheiten ihr gegenüber herausnehmen. Aber er würde ihr zeigen, dass er jedes Recht auf sie hatte. Er riss die von ihr angebotene Hand an seine Lippen und platzierte einen sehr festen, Besitz ergreifenden Handkuss darauf, als wollte er sie damit als sein Eigentum deklarieren.

Margarets Hand zitterte unter seinem Griff und sie zog ihm die Hand sofort weg, als er sie etwas lockerer ließ. Für Thornton war das Bestätigung genug für ihre Abneigung, mit einem Hauch Verachtung und großer Selbstzufriedenheit blickte er auf die vor ihm stehende Margaret hinab, deren Wangen hochrot geworden waren und die nicht mehr wusste, wo sie hinschauen sollte.

In Wirklichkeit empfand sie nämlich keineswegs Abscheu gegenüber Mr. Thornton, aber der Sprung, den ihr Herz gemacht hatte, als dessen Lippen ihren Handrücken berührten, jagte ihr nahezu panische Angst ein. Zudem hatte sich ihr Puls etwa verdreifacht ebenso wie ihre Atmung. Verwundert nahm Margaret wahr, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und ihre Wangen glühten als hätte sie Fieber. Schnell entzog sie Mr. Thornton also ihre Hand, damit er nicht wahrnahm, wie komisch sie auf seinen Handkuss reagierte und zudem war die warme Berührung von Thorntons Hand und seinen Lippen mehr als die von ihren Gefühlen überraschte Margaret bewältigen konnte. Mr. Thorntons Blick, der ihr wie durch Mark und Bein ging, war schon Herausforderung genug. Unsicher machte Margaret einen Schritt zurück und fragte schnell: „Ich wollte gerade eine Tasse Tee trinken, kann ich Ihnen beiden auch eine Tasse Tee anbieten?", fragte sie hastig, um kein peinliches Schweigen entstehen zu lassen und von ihrem unerhörtem Benehmen abzulenken.

„Gerne, liebe Margaret", erwiderte Mr. Bell sogleich, „aber ich denke, ich werde mich vorher noch schnell einen Augenblick frisch machen und mich umziehen, entschuldigt mich bitte", und wandte sich zur Tür.

Purer Horror erschien auf Margarets Gesicht, die sofort verstand, was Mr. Bell bezwecken wollte, und auf keinen Fall mit Mr. Thornton und ihren verwirrenden Gefühlen im Raum alleine bleiben wollten.

John Thornton bemerkte natürlich ihre offensichtliche Abneigung seiner Gegenwart.

„Danke, nein", entgegnete er kühl, „ich werde sicher schon von meiner Mutter erwartet und kann schwerlich noch länger hier verweilen."

Dass Mr. Thornton sich für diesen Abend schon verabschiedete, war Margaret aber nun auch nicht Recht.

„Bitte Mr. Thornton, auf eine Tasse Tee können Sie wohl noch bleiben", bat sie ihn mit großen, kreisrunden, fast schon flehenden himmelsblauen Augen.

„Ich muss wirklich gehen, ich hätte gar nicht erst hierher kommen sollen", erwiderte John Thornton nur kalt und ohne einen letzten Blick auf Margaret verließ er das Zimmer. Margaret schaute ihm bedrückt hinterher und nun stahlen sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen, die zuvor unvergossen geblieben waren.

„Grämen Sie sich nicht, meine liebe Margaret", munterte Mr. Bell, der die Szene zwischen den beiden verwundert wahrgenommen hatte, sie freundlich auf, „ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Thornton gerade eben nur eine wichtige geschäftliche Verpflichtung eingefallen ist. Sie wissen ja, wie wichtig ihm seine Mill ist. Ich bin mir sicher, morgen früh steht er schon wieder vor Ihrer Tür und vermutlich noch vor dem Frühstück."

Margaret nickte nur schwach. „So wird es wohl sein, Mr. Bell", stimmt sie zu, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie daran nicht zu glauben schien.

Mr. Bell hätte gerne noch mehr zu ihrem Trost gesagt, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er verstand Thornton nicht. Einerseits ergriff er sogar vor seinen Augen leidenschaftlich Margarets Hand und küsste sie, dann aber verschwand er abrupt, als er ihm nur ein bisschen Privatsphäre mit Margaret lassen wollte. Was war bloß mit diesem Mann los? Er war so deutlich in Margaret verliebt und doch tat er sich so schwer es ihr zu zeigen? Hatte er sich von Margarets Geste vorhin abgewiesen gefühlt? Vermutlich, aber Mr. Bell konnte nicht verstehen, wie er diese tugendhafte Verlegenheit Margarets, die eindeutig der Grund für das schnelle Zurückziehen ihrer Hand war, als Abweisung oder Schmach verstehen konnte. Er war doch einfach ein zu harter, unnachgiebiger Mann für die sanfte Margaret, wenn er so harsch auf seine Rechte pochte und Margarets Gefühle so mit Füßen trat. An ihrer Liebe konnte Thornton jedenfalls nicht zweifeln, das Aufleuchten von Margarets Augen und ihr liebevolles Lächeln, als Mr. Thornton das Zimmer betreten hatte, waren ja wohl Zeugnis genug von ihrer Zuneigung zu diesem Mann. Jedenfalls als solches hatte Mr. Bell sie wahrgenommen.

Er beschloss die niedergeschlagene Margaret nun erst einmal von ihrem „treulosen" Verlobten abzulenken und demselben morgen in einer ruhigen Minute mal die Leviten zu lesen. So behandelte niemand sein Patenkind.

Tatsächlich schien äußerlich Mr. Bells Vorhaben, Margaret von Mr. Thornton abzulenken, zu gelingen. Sie war zwar stiller als sonst an diesem Abend, aber sie ließ kein Wort mehr über Mr. Thornton verlauten und schien gewillt ihren Verlobten zumindest für diesen Abend ganz aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Als er an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, gratulierte sich Mr. Bell selbstzufrieden zu seinen Fähigkeiten liebeskranke Mädchen von den von ihnen geliebten jungen Herren ablenken zu können. Dass Margaret sich in Wirklichkeit die halbe Nacht in ihrem Bett wälzte und nicht wusste, ob sie mehr über Mr. Thorntons plötzliche Kälte oder über die ungewohnten und unerwarteten Gefühle, die sein Handkuss bei ihr ausgelöst hatte, nachgrübeln sollte.

Für Mr. Thorntons Kälte fand sie zumindest recht rasch eine Erklärung, er hatte vermutlich nun erst verstanden, dass sie diese von ihm so unbedacht geschlossene Verlobung nicht lösen würde, dass sie bereit und gewillt war ihn zu heiraten und er nun an sie gebunden war, wenn er sich nicht als Mistkerl erweisen wollte, der ohne Grund die Verlobung mit einem ehrbaren Mädchen wieder löste und sie dem Spott der Leute preisgab.

Sie verstand seine Enttäuschung, seine Wut, seine Kälte. Sie verstand nur nicht, wieso es ihr so nahe ging, wieso sie das Gefühl hatte, dass von seiner Meinung über sie so viel abhinge, warum sie nicht wollte, dass er sie ohne es wirklich zu wollen heiratete, wenn sie es doch schon längst als Realität akzeptiert hatte? Aber hatte sie das tatsächlich getan? Es schien nicht so und ihr wurde mehr und mehr klar, dass sie insgeheim darauf gehofft hatte, dass er immer noch starke Gefühle für sie hegte, dass er sie immer noch liebte. Aber wieso sollte sie sich so etwas wünschen? Sie liebte ihn doch selbst auch nicht, oder etwa doch?

Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf, nein, sie konnte Mr. Thornton nicht lieben. Sie hatte diesen Mann seit jeher verachtet, zwar war sie ihm in letzter Zeit freundlicher gesinnt gewesen und sie hatte auch seine vielen guten Eigenschaften erkannt, aber das war noch lange keine Liebe!

Nein, sie liebte doch John Thornton nicht, er war überhaupt nicht die Art von Mann, die zu ihr passte, zu der sie sich hingezogen fühlen konnte, und doch, flüsterte ihr ein leises Stimmchen zu, ging dein Herz schneller als er deine Hand küsste.

Margaret drehte sich auf die andere Bettseite, wie um sich von diesem Gedanken abzuwenden. Sie war nur überrascht gewesen, versuchte sie sich weiß zu machen. Das war alles gewesen, was ihre Reaktion heute Nachmittag bewirkt hatte: Überraschung und Scham, schließlich war sie eine ehrbare junge Dame, aber dieses unerklärliche, unbekannte Gefühl in der Magengrube, dieses wohlige Erschaudern bei Mr. Thorntons Berührung, das konnte man doch nicht alles auf schlichte Überraschung schieben, ließen sie die Fragen nicht los.

„Doch, doch, das war alles nur aus Überraschung, ich war überrascht, verlegen und verschämt, mehr nicht", schluchzte sie in ihr Kissen, „ich liebe ihn doch nicht, ich liebe ihn wirklich nicht!"

Immer wieder sprach sie diese Worte wie ein Mandra vor sich hin, bis alle Zweifel an der Wahrhaftigkeit dieser Worte endgültig verschwunden waren. Sie, Margaret Hale, liebte John Thornton nicht, hatte ihn nie geliebt und würde ihn nie lieben, soviel war sicher. Sie konnte, sie durfte ihn nicht lieben, denn wenn sie es tat, würde sie sehr unglücklich, denn John Thornton liebte sie schon lange nicht mehr, das war alles, was Margaret Hale wusste und was sie vor auch nur den kleinsten, aufkeimenden Gefühle für Mr. Thornton zurückschrecken ließ.


End file.
